1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to infant chair apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant high chairs are commonly used to seat a young child so that a caregiver can conveniently serve a meal to the child. The high chair usually provides a stable support that cannot entertain the child. Therefore, there is a need for an infant chair apparatus that can entertain a child and address the foregoing issues.